1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes of and systems for displaying point-to-point video transmissions. More particularly, but without limitation, the present invention relates to processes and systems for enhancing the display resolution of a display device for a given transmission bandwidth without changing the total amount of data sent.
2. Description of Related Art
A limiting factor in the use of high resolution video display devices for point-to-point video transmission is the large bandwidth required to transmit an acceptably high resolution video image. An example of point-to-point video transmission is the video transmission that occurs between two video telephones in a video telephone conversation. In a video telephone conversation the image of each speaker is transmitted from one telephone to the other telephone.
Generally, when more image clarity and color resolution is desired in the image transmitted in point-to-point video transmission, more information has to be transmitted, and the requirement for the bandwidth in the transmission medium is greater. A requirement for fast image updates, as in the case of a changing image, further increases the amount of information that must be transmitted per unit of time. This requirement, in turn, increases the necessary bandwidth required of the transmission medium. Therefore, if a video display device having extremely high resolution display capability is employed to display point-to-point video transmission, then a transmission medium having the required bandwidth must be used in order for the high resolution display to be used to its full potential. An example of a high resolution display device is a large screen television with a display made of 10,000 miniature cathode ray tubes. Attempting to support such a display device would only make the effect of bandwidth limitations on point-to-point video transmissions more severe.
Therefore, there is a need for providing high resolution images by an efficient use of the available bandwidth of a transmission medium.